1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining variance data or standard deviation data for reducing noise, and a digital photographing apparatus including a recording medium storing variance data or standard deviation data for reducing noise. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of obtaining variance data or standard deviation data for efficiently reducing noise in an image, and a digital photographing apparatus including a recording medium storing variance data or standard deviation data for efficiently reducing noise in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus stores image data which is obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode, in a storage medium and displays an image on a display unit by using the image data stored in the storage medium.
The conventional digital photographing apparatus obtains image data from light projected onto an imaging device included in the conventional digital photographing apparatus, and processes the image data. Noise is created while the image data is being obtained from light projected onto the imaging device and/or while the image data is being processed. Such noise deteriorates the contrast of an image by making the image rough in a dark image, and also making colors dull and making an outline of a photographic subject blurred in a bright image.